1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is the production of ethylene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While vast resources of lignite are available, e.g., 10 to 20 billion tons in strip mine depths of 0-200 feet, in the prior art no significant economic benefit was obtained above that associated with direct firing of lignite. In view of the well known combustibility of lignite as well as its hydrogen-absorption characteristics it is surprising that the use of lignite or materials similarly characterized have not been heretofore utilized for ethylene production. By this process substantial amounts of useful petrochemical products and ethylene are obtained from lignite and like compositions.